


Out of Time/Moving On

by Riyn



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Multi, Other, this that wes/eric build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyn/pseuds/Riyn
Summary: End of Time from Trip's Pov and Wes's Pov after the team leaves.





	Out of Time/Moving On

**TRIP'S POV**

“I feel like this is my **home**!”

“No. That’s not possible.

”**Why!**“

"Because this is my time not yours. Your lives are waiting for you in the future.”

These words echo in my mind endlessly. Everyone can choose their own destiny that’s what _you_ taught us. So then why did you decide ours for us. Part of me wanted to stay even after we completed our mission but the other part of me could never imagine a future without Katie. Either way I'd still be losing someone important to me and as if it couldn't get any worse Alex just broke the news to us that you don’t survive but you did mange to saved the future. I always _knew_ you could do it but I didn’t think we’d lose you in the process...

As our memories of you and our time there are about to be erased I can’t help but feel guilty … if only I never convinced you to join us that day you’d still be alive. I wish I could’ve been there to fight along side you Wes.

We desperately rushed back, hoping we weren’t too late. We're going to do it right this time and be there to fight as team.

It wasn’t any easier leaving a second time but I'm so glad we were able to save you from such a horrible fate. We say our final goodbyes then part ways. There was so much left unsaid but I didn’t want to complicate things it was already hard enough as is and with a blink of an eye the four of us wake up back in our time again. It won't be the same without you but thankfully whenever we start to miss you or you miss us, we'll be just one call away. Hopefully Alex won't be too upset at me for leaving that behind with you but I get the feeling the others will happily back me up once they realize there's a way to chat and check up on you from time to time.

* * *

**Few weeks after End of Time (Wes's POV)**

After catching up with his friends during his break he lingers at his desk and Eric seems to be the only one who notices.

"You know if you were just gonna mope around instead of getting work done, why didn't you just go with them?" He commented half jokingly but had a hint of curiosity in his voice. Although he won't admit it, he's glad Wes is still here.

"Well between you and me the year 3000 sounds pretty dull at least from what they've told me. They don't even have junk food. "Can you believe that!" 

Eric just shakes his head.

"Alright in all honesty, because this _is_ where I belong. I can't just leave my dad we're the only family each other's got I want to make sure nothing bad happens to him and besides you didn't really think I'd leave and let you be the only ranger left to save the city from whatever's comes next did you?"

Eric scoffs. "I'm sure I would've manged somehow on my own."

"Start getting use to my help cause we're a team now. Trip told us that you only act this way because you're really just lonely." Wes teased. 

He freezes up for a moment. "He doesn't know what he's talking about..."

"Others might not be able to see past that attitude but you can't fool me. I know deep deep deep down th-"

"Okay! I get it." He let's out a deep sigh. "Is it too late to back out of being your partner I change my mind."

"Yes. You're stuck with me now." We're just gonna have set aside our differences and make it work."

Eric turns around and starts to walk away.

"Wait. Thank you for keeping it a secret that they were from the future it means a lot to me. If anyone had found out sooner then who know how wrong everything would've gone."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I hope you know they consider you as a friend too."

"Ah, just the two I was looking for I have a mission for both of you."

He hands them the assignment while Eric reads it over Wes is already making a run for it out the building and towards the car.

"I call dibs on the cap this time!" Wes shouted.

He can feel Eric glaring at him from the passenger seat.

"What? Don't give me that look I always have to wear the beret it's your turn now."

"Whatever." He shakes his head.

"Don't worry it looks good on you." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!!


End file.
